


A pray for Roxy Lalonde

by Nadzu



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadzu/pseuds/Nadzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy is a typical teenage girl. She doesn't know what to do and maybe doesn't even want to try to do something. But she knows what's good about being alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pray for Roxy Lalonde

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing really happens in this story, I just felt like writing something and this was what I came up with.

Roxy sat down to her laptop and began to write on her recently created blog. It was the fifth chapter of made-up stories about magic, full of kitties and hacking shenanigans. Roxy may not be the best writter in the world, but it helped her with her problems at home. Her mother was strange, and Roxy was often left to herself. She had her problems, often cried herself to sleep and that’s why she started to write and in the first place, drink.

Her blog had few readers, but they were devoted to her stories with a strong bond. She wrote a few words, but when she read what she wrote, she deleted it without thinking. She wasn’t herself today. Roxy took a sip from her dry martini and searched for some old stories of her own.

„The story was really divine,TG. I admire your every work,“ said a note under one of her first blog entries. It was indeed TT, a girl who read and left a note on every work she posted. They never really talked, but her comments always cheered Roxy up. Roxy, in return, has read the whole blog of tentacle Therapist. She was her secret inspiration and a life saver.

Roxy closed the laptop without any other attempt to write. She looked around her room and went to examine her mutant cat collection. She found herself thinking of the good all times when she had a dozen of cats and everything was easy. Life wasn’t a question or an option, life simply was. Now it’s just drinks, lies and pain. How did it all come to this?

She emptied the martini glass with one gulp. ‚I mustn’t think like that,‘ Roxy said out loud to herself. ‚I have friends who love me. And I have cats to take care of. Life may be an option, but I choose to live it. But only with a bottle of Vodka inside me“

Roxy fell into her bed. She maybe isn’t one of the best girls ever, but she’s the most radical and coolest of them all. She may have her problems, but there’s always someone of her friends to help. And maybe tomorow, she’ll contact tentacle Therapist. Who knows what will happen to this teenage girl. But may her days be less filled with this sweet mess she drives herself into everytime she drinks.


End file.
